


Paint By HTML

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Michaeoff, One Hour Challenge, deaf!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A goes to school/work by train. One day Person B sits on their seat. At first A is mad, but then realizes that “This bastard that stole my seat is really cute.”<br/>The catch? Person B draws every time they meet and smiles to Person A. Double catch? Person B is deaf- mute. And wants to ask A out by drawing it."<br/>--------------<br/>In which we see Geoff as an art student, and Michael learning to code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint By HTML

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friendy-friend whom I have started doings these with has made an account here (Yay!) Which is Taloned_Hawk, if you would like to see what she created based on prompts I gave her!

It was already one shitty day when Michael stepped onto his regular 3:00PM train and was greeted by his normal seat which he claimed every day, being occupied by a twenty-one year old guy he had seen occasionally around his college campus. It was raining that day, not just end rain, fucking torrential rain. It cascaded over the hats and umbrellas of sensible people, and sloshed around the feet of those standing on the T. The sitting guy was hunched over a book, to large to be any normal textbook, with a pencil in hand as it moved by centimeters. His face wasn't completely visible to Michael as he stood beside the man, but it was obvious he was focused on the drawing in hand. 

Michael looked around the mostly vacant T car, standing for a little while beside the guy, glaring at the back of his head. He didn't really care that much about the seat. Not really. It was just a vaguely annoying hinderance, since the guy rode the bus with him occasionally. He recognized the coat and the stature of the man, which was always the same. After a few minutes of standing, he moved to sit beside the man, watching him sketch out two figures. The first one was detailed, with an angry looking speech bubble beside it and odd bits of HTML5 code inside it. The other figure had no speech bubble, and only a vague body, hands shoved into where Michael assumed the pockets would be after a while. 

He continued to watch the guy draw for a while before asking,"Who are they?" No response came from the other, as he began to sketch the hairline and curls of the HTML figure, curls bouncing every which way off the character. Michael cleared his throat, asking the question again with the same outcome. The person remained as silent as the drawings. He raised his finger to point at the HTML guy, raising his voice as he asked. "Who's that." The older of the two started slightly, looking up to Michael. 

His swampy brown eyes met Michael's for a moment before glancing to mouth as if searching for something he lost. His black hair fell down his forehead, plastered there by the bickering clouds over Boston. The ignored beginnings of a beard trailed up his chin and cheeks, along with a bit of it gathering under his nose, which was normal enough, unbroken. A small frown creased his eyebrows as he looked back up to Michael's eyes, head tilted. Under his eyes blossomed purple splotches, ones many grew during the years of college, filled with late night ideas and troubles. 

Michael glared at him, forming his words slowly and carefully, still determined on finding out who the people where. "Who. Are. They." The man's face lit up with a grin as he lifted the sketchbook to push over so Michael could get a better view. He flicked through some of the pages, showing the same coded character, and the other mute one in different occasions: sometimes in the middle of what seemed to be a banter, code streaming out of one's mouth and the others hands moving wildly around the page, each's text streaming out behind them, once with them out laughing over a set of milkshakes and fries. They were each labeled with a date and a scribble.

Michael blinks a little as he stares closely at the coded one, bringing a hand to his own beanie, which looked surprisingly like the one on the page. He reached over and flicked back to a banter page, to see how the man beside him drew the person from the side. Sure enough, there was the small lump in his nose and the constellation of deeper freckles splattered across his face, just like Michael's. He glared at the man, who was grinning at him, radiating pride at his work. 

"Dude, why have you been drawing me and why won't you fuckin' talk to me. I mean, it's obvious that I code and shit but I mean... Kinda creepy, yeah?" The older student sighed a little as he shoved the booklet into his bag unceremoniously in exchange for a notebook. He flicked to an open page before beginning to write down things, once again hunched over the book like it was a patient to be operated on. Once finished, he tore out the piece of lined paper, handing it over to Michael just as the train stopped. The older stood, shouldering his bag after zipping it up, heading out into the hurricane. 

Michael, now left alone on the set of seats, looked down and began to decipher the handwriting with a slight bit of difficulty. Throughout the reading, his eyebrows raised and furrowed from line to line, before he grinned. Before getting off the train, he yanked a sharpie from his pocket, pulling the cap off with his teeth and scribbling something on the bottom of the sheet. He then shoved the paper and sharpie into his pocket, walking out into the rain.

"Michael-  
Sorry I didn't talk to you. Problem is I can't. Mute, more or less. I mean, I can talk, I just prefer not to so I don't accidentally shout. I'm deaf, never really had my hearing before. Born deaf, and I'll probably die deafd (here in the text was a badly corrected 'd'). I can read lips, so that's how I'm able to answer your questions on here. To why I was drawing you, let me put this simply: you have a nice face. It's symmetrical, bit original. You should smile more often. It helped me get a decent grade on a comic project, so thanks, I guess. Noticed you coded, so I just kind of started drawing that into your character. If you want me to stop, I will. Don't really care either way. But hey, we should get a coffee sometime.   
Yes [ ] Nope [ ]  
\- Geoff Fink"


End file.
